


Starstruck Villain

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Marty Scurll One Shots [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Starstruck Villain

You stood looking at your reflection in the mirror of your locker room. Tonight was what you’d been waiting for… Your debut for ROH. This wasn’t just huge for you, but for ROH as a whole, the first ROH Women’s Champion was also going to be decided tonight.

You’re brought out of your thoughts by a knock on the door.

“{Y/N}? You in there?”

A soft smile crossed your lips.

“Yeah, come on in Marty,” you pick up a random make up brush and act like your finishing up.

“Wow. You look amazing, darlin’.”

You turn to face your friend and fellow Bullet Club newbie, Marty Scurrl, who can’t take his eyes off you.

“Thanks.” you smile. You always love how he calls you that.

“You all ready?”

“No,” you chuckle. “I’m so nervous.”

Marty walks over to you and rests his hands on the top of your arms. You try to ignore the jolt of electricity that felt when he touched you.

“You’re gonna be fine. You’re gonna blow people’s minds. You’re gonna be the champ,” he said looking into your eyes.

“Y-you think so?” you stuttered slightly, your nerves obvious.

“I know so darlin,” he grinned, stepping back. “You’re be best chick here.”

“Thanks Villian,” you chuckle. “Wanna come wait with me?”

Marty doesn’t answer, he just offers you his hand. You smile and take hold of his hand, another jolt of electricity hitting you. You weren’t quite sure what it meant, but you knew you had to push it out of your mind, you had a match to prepare for.

Marty walks with you to the gorilla position where you find your other friends Adam Cole and The Young Bucks already there waiting for you.

“Wow, {Y/N} we really need to talk about gimmick infringement,” chuckles Nick, pointing at your ring gear.

You look down to see what he meant and couldn’t help but laugh when you realised you were wearing almost identical gear to both him and Matt.

“Hey, I gotta represent the Bullet Club somehow,” you shrug, causing the guys to laugh.

“Well, you could represent us better by coming back with that title,” smiled Matt. “It’s about time we had some extra gold.”

“I kept telling you that we should’ve sent Nick into this battle royal, he can easily pass for a girl,” laughed Adam, causing Nick to pout.

“Ass,” glared Nick.

“Now, now Nicky, watch the language in front of the lady,” admonished Marty covering your ears. “She’s the innocent one out of all of us and we shouldn’t corrupt her with such vile language.”

You all looked between each other and burst out laughing. You all knew that you could drink, swear, and party just as much as the rest of them. You sometimes think that’s why they like having you around.

You get a tap on your shoulder telling you that you’re out next.

“Alright boys, that’s my cue. Throw it up,” you smile holding your hand up for a Too Sweet.

The boys all follow suit and Too Sweet you as your music starts.

“Go get ‘em darlin,” smiled Marty as you headed through the curtain.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

DING, DING, DING!

You’d done it! You were now the first ever ROH Women’s Champion. You’d brought more gold to the Bullet Club. You couldn’t believe it. The fans were going insane as you held up the title in the middle of the ring. Adam, The Bucks and Marty came down to the ring, the Bucks holding you up on their shoulders. You were beaming, you couldn’t believe that you’d done it.

The Bucks put you back down and you turned around to find yourself face-to-face with Marty.

“Told ya so darlin,” he grinned, wrapping his arms round you. “I’m so proud of ya, {Y/N}” he whispered in your ear before kissing your cheek, catching you by surprise.

You stayed in the ring a few more minutes celebrating with the boys and the fans before making your way up the ramp to the back, saluting the fans one last time with a Too Sweet.

As soon as you were back through the curtain the Bucks pulled you into a hug, sandwiching you between them.

“We should be mad at you,” chuckled Nick.

“You’re supposed to ask before you borrow our superkicks,” laughed Matt. “But damn {Y/N} you hit them spot on each time. I’m proud.”

“Thanks Bucks,” you smiled, squeezing out of the hug.

“You did good, kid,” nodded Adam, giving you a quick hug. “You definitely earned it.”

“Thanks Adam.”

You look around and notice that Marty’s nowhere to be seen. You find yourself feeling a little disappointed.

“Hey, where’d Villian go?” you ask, trying to hide the disappointment in your voice.

The guys all shrug. You don’t know why, but you just knew you had to find him.

“Hey, I’m, um, going go shower and get changed. Drinks later?” you ask, trying to sound as normal as possible.

“You got it {Y/N}. First, round’s on Adam,” smiled Nick.

“Wait, what?” blinked Adam.

You didn’t hang around to listen to the boys bicker. You headed off through the maze of corridors in search for Marty. You spent ages walking around, looking for him, asking everyone if they’d seen him, but nothing. With a sigh you headed back to your locker room to shower and change.

You’re heart almost stopped when you walked into your locker room. All your make up was all over the floor, but that wasn’t what caused your shock. Written on the mirror with what you could only assume was your favourite lipstick was a simple message:

“MEET ME ON THE ROOF. M. x”

The corner of your mouth twisted upwards slightly when you read it and quickly raced out of your locker room and through the corridors till you came across a set of steps that you knew would lead you up to the roof. You threw open the door and immediately regretted not getting changed first, the cold air hit you like a brick wall. You shivered slightly but soon found yourself wrapped in a large coat that you instantly recognised.

“Marty? What’s all this about? We’re supposed to be meeting back up with the guys for drinks.”

“C'mere, I wanna show ya something,” Marty said quietly, leading you over to where there are two deck chairs and sits you down.

Marty sits in the other chair next to you.

“Look up {Y/N}, what do ya see?”

You look up at the clear night sky, a few stars starting to appear making the sky appear brighter.

“Stars?” you question.

“I come up here every time we have a show just to look at the stars. Ya wanna know why?”

“Sure,” you reply, wondering what the point of all this was.

“When the guys suggested bringing a girl into the Bullet Club I was the first one to say that I wanted ya in the group. I’d been watching ya for ages on the indies and there was something about ya that made me want to know ya better. Then when we started hanging out I found myself getting more drawn to ya than I thought I would… I found myself falling for ya when I knew I probably shouldn’t have. Ya seemed happy to just be friends and I knew I had to live with that.”

“Marty…”

“Please {Y/N}, just let me do this. I don’t know if I’ll ever get the bottle to try and do this again.”

Marty pauses for a moment trying to compose himself, before looking at you.

“So, whenever I was at a show, whether ya were there or not, I’d find a way to climb up onto the roof and just look up at the stars. I know it sounds completely dumb, but when I look at the stars I think of you. They light up the dark sky just like ya light up the darkness inside me, {Y/N}. Whenever I look at ya everything seems brighter. Ya make me smile and laugh and… feel things that I didn’t think were possible. I’d thought I’d been in love before but that doesn’t compare to even half of what I feel about you {Y/N}. Like I said, I know I shouldn’t but, fucking hell, I’ve fallen for ya.”

You sat in silence, just staring him as you tried to process everything he just told you. Marty sighed, putting his head in his hand.

“I’ve just made the biggest prat of myself, ain’t I? I knew I shouldn’t have listened to the lads. They said it’d be better if I told ya. Can we just forget I ever said anythin?”

“No,” you said quietly, sliding out of the chair onto the floor in front of him and moving his hands away from his face so he’s looking at you. “I don’t want to forget.”

Marty goes to say something but you cut him off my gently pressing your lips against his. He quickly gets the message and responds to the kiss, gently cupping your cheeks with his hands.

“Are ya sure about this?” he murmurs softly against your lips.

“Shut up and kiss me again… Villain,” you smile.

Marty doesn’t need telling twice and he quickly connects his lips with yours again. The kiss is a lot more tender than you’d ever thought it would be with Marty, but you didn’t care.

The sound of Marty’s phone ringing pulls you both back to reality and you pull apart.

“Buck’s wanna know where we are,” sighed Marty.

“I’d better get changed then,” you chuckle, looking at your ring gear.

“Can I watch?” smirked Marty.

“Eyes only Villian,” you smiled standing up, holding your hand out for him. “For now.”

“I’m holding ya to that {Y/N}” Marty grinned as he swept you off your feet and carried you back inside.


End file.
